Empleada Navideña
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: A veces las cosas no salen como lo planeas, pueden resultar completamente diferente a como lo querías pero al final no te arrepentirás de nada "...Tú me cambiaste Astrid, no tuviste que hacer nada más que ser tu misma..." HICCSTRID.


Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen los utilizo para darle vida a mis historias con fines de diversión no lucrativos.

Este fic participa en el reto _"Snoggletog Secreto" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"_

dedicado para_: Noblee_

Advertencia de Ooc y AU 

* * *

><p><strong>= Empleada Navideña=<strong>

**24 de Diciembre, víspera de navidad, 11:45 p.m.**

El sonar de mi teléfono interrumpió el discurso de agradecimiento de mi padre, ¿acaso ni en estas fechas iba a poder estar tranquila?, sonreí nerviosa dejando mi copa a un lado para poder atender el llamado.

—Finjan que no pasa nada, solo tardaré un momento, continua con el discurso papá

Salí evitando las miradas de ira y tomando rápidamente mi abrigo y gorro

—Hiccup, ¿es enserio? ¿Ya viste la hora y el día que es verdad?... ¿Es absolutamente necesario?... bien, bien, iré enseguida, pero si muero en medio de la nevaba será tu culpa

Ni en estas fechas podía librarme de mi jefe, no me quedaba de otra, subí a mi auto y sin mirar atrás empecé el recorrido hasta el centro de la ciudad, porque para variar debía pasar primero a la empresa antes de poder dirigirme a la mansión de uno de los abogados más importantes del país e hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo y de una mujer que siempre se lleva el premio nobel de la paz.

—Buenas noches señorita Hofferson—me saludó uno de los pobres guardias que debía pasar la víspera de navidad vigilando el edificio

—Buenas noches Fishlegs

Me dirigí sin decirle más hasta mi oficina, recogí los papeles que me pedían y rápidamente regresé al auto. La pequeña nevada parecía convertirse poco a poco en una tormenta, así que no pude conducir tan rápido como me gustaría.

El semáforo de la siguiente calle se puso rojo, tenía planeado saltármelo, después de todo la calle estaba desierta, pero mi teléfono volvió sonar, era Hiccup.

— ¡Ya voy! Estoy a tres cuadras

— _¿Es normal que al horno le salga humo negro?_

— ¡¿Qué se supone que haces Hiccup?!

—_La cena navideña, ¿no acostumbras hacerlo?... ¡ah!_

— ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Qué pasó?

—_No sé, ahora al sartén le sale fuego_

— ¡Aléjate de la cocina, voy para allá!

Ya no me importó la tormenta, aceleré todo lo que pude, incluso el auto se derrapó, pero al fin llegue. No necesité de presentaciones, pues él en cargado ya sabía quién era y desde que me vio venir a tan alta velocidad abrió el portón. Cuando entre a la casa, mi maratón no había terminado, pues aun quedaba una larga distancia para poder llegar a la cocina, pero el olor a quemado ya inundaba la casa. Y ahí estaba el, como niño de cinco años viendo salir el humo del horno y cuestionándose a sí mismo el por qué había fuego en el sartén, por suerte había un extintor en la cocina, lo tomé y lo dispare tanto en el sartén como dentro del horno y apague la estufa.

—Aquí está la documentación para la junta del año que viene, así como las propuestas para los proyectos listos para presentarse el año que viene y las tres opciones de portada para la revista que será publicada hasta el año que viene, en febrero. — a veces me preguntaba cómo es que era uno de los abogados más importantes.

—Gracias Astrid, ¿te quedas a cenar?

—Hiccup, ¿en que habíamos quedado? Se supone que tanto tu como yo tendríamos vacaciones, ¡me interrumpiste en el discurso de mi padre! Ya son más de las doce y no pude abrazar a mi familia y desearles feliz navidad como lo tenía planeado.

—Bueno, no sabía si tendría tiempo, por eso quería los papeles, pero ya eres libre si aun lo deseas

Respondió ignorándome por completo, tomando los folders que le di y saliendo de la cocina, eso era lo que no soportaba, sus cambios drásticos de personalidad, cuando me habló sonaba como niño asustado, por eso accedí a salir de la reunión familiar, después me marcó aun más asustado, lo encontré como a alguien que no tiene idea de lo que pasa frente a él, me invita a cenar como si fuera mi más grande amigo y me ignora como el jefe menos interesado por sus trabajadores.

Salí de ahí y lo encontré en su sala, era una inmensa sala, a la cual para acceder tenías que bajar algunas escaleras, con una gran ventana en lugar de pared, una televisión del tamaño de una pantalla de cine, acompañada de unas grandes y sofisticadas bocinas, a lado de estas un pequeño bar, lleno de todos los licores más caros que te puedas imaginar. Lo miré sumido en los papeles, poniendo más atención a cómo salía en las fotos que a lo demás, suspiré cansada y negué con la cabeza, comencé a avanzar pero fui detenida antes de salir de esa habitación, con su voz llena de seriedad y como de quien ha ganado un juego importante a su más grande enemigo:

—No creo que puedas conducir con este clima

Voltee a la ventana, era una terrible tormenta de nieve, "¡¿Por qué?!" me decía mi misma, o era quedarme con él o intentar sobrevivir a la tormenta, no me quedaba de otra, me senté a su lado dejando un espacio entre los dos muy considerable. Me dedique a mirar por la ventana recriminándome lo que fuera que se me viniera a la mente mientras que el seguía viendo las fotos.

Recordé como fue que supe de su existencia, lo vi en una revista junto a sus padres, lo catalogaban como el soltero mas codiciado del año y obviamente me reí de las pobre mujeres que se enamoraban de el, y de que muchos morían por trabajar con él, lo mío fue mucha buena o mala suerte.

Iba caminando por un juzgado en Londres, pues estaba asociada con varios activistas que trabajaban por la protección de los animales y al ser la única que dominaba a la perfección tres idiomas, me mandaron a mí a presentar una demanda contra una fábrica de pieles, tan metida iba en mi discurso para convencer al juez que no me di cuenta cuando se abrió una puerta a mi costado y salió alguien igual de distraído que yo, ambos íbamos rápido, por lo que al chocar caímos, todos mis papeles se regaron y el teléfono de él cayó estruendosamente.

—_Sorry_—solté enseguida, antes empezar a recoger mi reguero

—_get out the way_

Y así fue como el pisó mi discurso y siguió como si nada, me molesté tanto, pero en fin, ya iba tarde. Presenté mi demanda y fue rechazada. Mas decepcionada que nada, salí del lugar y me senté a medias escaleras a mirar el mundo a mí alrededor, porque como si eso no fuera suficiente, uno de mis tacones se rompió. Definitivamente ese fue el peor día de mi vida pero lo que le siguió fue aun peor.

_**POV NARRADOR FLASHBACK**_

_Ahí estaba ella, mirando la nada desilusionada de su miseria, cuando una lata de jugo de arándano le cayó encima, su vestido color perla estaba arruinado._

— _¡Terminamos! —gritó la chica loca que le tiro la bebida encima a la rubia que aun seguía en shock maldiciendo por lo bajo, cuando alguien la tomo del brazo, la levanto y le empezó a limpiar el vestido con un pequeño pañuelo._

_Cuando volteo a ver quién era, descubrió que era el mismo que groseramente pisó su discurso, ¿cómo era eso posible?, ¿y por qué esa chica le había hecho eso? Como abejas a la miel, varios camarógrafos captaron al chico limpiándole el vestido a Astrid._

—_Lamento todo esto, mantén la cabeza agachada y sigue caminando— le susurró un tanto mandón empujándola para que bajara las escaleras hasta que llegaron a una limusina _

_Una vez adentro, la limusina arranco y los saco de ahí, ambos se miraron, el sonrió galantemente mientras que ella lo veía con cara de no entender nada de lo que pasaba._

—_Soy Hiccup Haddock, un placer y perdona lo que pasó, yo pagaré tu vestido y todo lo que hayas perdido, me había cansado de esa novia y como eras la única chica decente para fingir ser con quien la engañaba pues se fue contra ti_

— _¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué involucras a desconocidas inocentes en tus problemas amorosos?_

_Y así fueron discutiendo sin gritarse hasta que llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba ella. Pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver pero para su sorpresa, estuvo en televisión por un mes. Y como a él le encantaba que el rating subiera la estuvo contactando, al principio solo para poder mantenerse en la televisión a causa del escándalo que se armó, pero después se le hizo costumbre hablarle ya que en más de una ocasión, ella le corrigió algún fallo en alguno de sus discursos y la utilizaba para poder ensayar, aunque siempre le colgaba._

_Luego de que ella por fin volviera a su país de origen, Berk, con la esperanza de no volver a saber de el, bueno, las cosas no le resultaron como quería. Primero, la despidieron de la asociación, luego fue perseguida por algunos camarógrafos que de no ser por sus amigos Ruffnut y Tuffnut, hubiera sido filmada de nuevo, segundo, aun era nombrada como la "chica misteriosa de Haddock", aunque ya no era el centro de atención en los programas de chismes, era molesto que a pesar del tiempo de vez en cuando hicieran mención de ella y tercero, su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, era Hiccup pero como ya se había cansado de el no le contesto, por al menos unas tres semanas._

_Nuevamente sonó su celular, pero esta vez respondió:_

— _¡¿Qué?!_

_Pero enseguida le colgó, así que creyendo que todo volvería a la normalidad en su vida, metió su teléfono en la bebida que tenía en la mano, entonces tocaron su puerta. Simplemente dejo de lado el vaso, se puso sus pantuflas con forma de dragones, se arregló un poco su pijama y totalmente despeinada, abrió la puerta y ¡Sorpresa! Era Hiccup Haddock en persona. (con el tiempo descubrió que era de Berk)_

— _A partir de hoy eres mi asistente personal y la activista de la empresa de mi padre_

— _¿Pero de qué estás hablando?_

—_Bueno, ya me cansé de que crean que eres mi novia—decía mientras entraba a su casa, viéndola como si fuera algo realmente extraño, pasando el dedo por los muebles y haciendo muecas al notar que tenían polvo— me serviste de mucho para terminar con…¿cuál era su nombre? ¡ah sí! Camizami o Cazami o Camicazi, bueno, con ella, ya tuve suficiente publicidad, y no eres lo suficiente para mí, pero como no hay otra forma de deshacerme de ti, además de que eres muy buena con los papeles y todo ese rollo, ahora trabajas para mí._

— _¿Qué?_

_Con un simple chasquido, tres hombres fueron por Astrid, y la llevaron en brazos hasta el enorme camión que había afuera, donde dentro había un enorme spa, miles de prendas de ropa femenina, y todo lo necesario para arreglar a una mujer, incluyendo al personal encargado de ello._

_Hiccup se sentó y esperó a que la arreglaran, le cortaron su largo cabello y se lo peinaron en una trenza de lado, la maquillaron, le hicieron manicure, pedicura, le sacaron medidas, y un sinfín de cosas más, hasta que al fin estuvo lista, salió para ser aprobada por el jefe._

_Caminó hasta donde él estaba, iba con un vestido rojo ajustado, arriba de la rodilla sin tirantes, un brazalete plateado que hacia juego con sus tacones. Hiccup aplaudió lentamente aprobando el cambio._

— _Bueno, ya eres digna de trabajar para mí._

_Astrid solo bufo soplando su flequillo y haciendo un puchero cual niña de cinco años. _

_**Fin flashback POV Astrid**_

Una canción de Bruno Mars* que siempre escucha, o al menos siempre escucho que la escucha, me despertó de mis recuerdos, estaba cerca del bar preparando dos copas.

— ¿Hielo?

Que mas daba, era disfrutar la noche o pasarla terrible.

— sí, seguro

Regresó y se sentó junto a mí, dándome la copa llena de uno de sus vinos raros, que increíblemente sabía muy bien.

— '_cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

Si que le encantaba la canción, sonreí y le di un sorbo largo a mi bebida mientras lo escuchaba cantar.

—…_and when you smile, the whole world stops… _

De pronto mi sonrisa se borro cuando lo escuche hablar de una manera tan melancólica:

—Lamento haberte sacado de tu reunión familiar, es solo que me sentí...solo, mi padre se fue a Francia por asuntos de negocios y mi madre a África a darles regalos a quien menos tiene, yo quería pasar navidad con ellos, pero me dejaron solo y… y pensé en ti, nunca me has abandonado, quería sorprenderte con una increíble cena pero no me salió como esperaba— bajó la mirada, no sabía que decir exactamente, nunca había visto esa faceta de el— eres la primer asistente que tengo que no ha renunciado al mes o a la semana de haber empezado a trabajar conmigo, has hecho cosas que ni siquiera te corresponden, gracias Astrid Hofferson por ser así, me alegro de que la tormenta te haya impedido salir esta noche, aun estamos a tiempo, ¿Quieres pasar la navidad conmigo?

Me dejó sin aliento, deje la copa un lado y a lo único que atine a hacer fue a sonreír y asentir, lo siguiente que pasó, me tomo de sorpresa.

No sabía cómo pasó.

No sé en qué momento sucedió.

Al principio solo quería dejar de trabajar para él, pero ¿cómo es que pasó? ¿En qué momento sucedió? No lo entendía, lo siguiente que pasó me sorprendió más.

Me abrazó.

Un abrazo de esos en los que los ojos se te cierran solos.

Me había enamorado de él.

Aun me preguntaba cuando pasó, entonces,

Me besó.

Un beso lleno de ternura y delicadeza, me cohibí, me quede quieta, mis emociones habían explotado.

Cuando se separo de mí, me miraba serio y seguro de sí mismo mientras que el sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro sin piedad alguna.

—Tú me cambiaste Astrid, no tuviste que hacer nada más que ser tu misma, aunque cuando te conocí dije que jamás saldría con alguien como tú, pero entonces ninguna relación funcionaba, ni siquiera para divertirme un rato, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, todos los hombres son mujeriegos hasta que llega la indicada, hasta que llegaste tu.

—a...yo...p-pues... ¿Quién te dijo que yo también estaba enamorada de ti? —respondí sin verlo y siendo apoderada por los nervios.

—El hecho de que no te resististe a mis labios…como…ahora

Susurró la última palabra en mis labios antes de volverme a besar de la misma manera a diferencia de que yo le correspondí.

**25 de Diciembre, Navidad, 10:52 a.m. **

—Ya escogí la foto para la portada, deje el folder en la sala

Dijo entrando a la cocina para pedir el desayuno por teléfono, así que me acerqué a tomar el folder.

En la noche terminamos cenando sopa de empaque con sabor a plástico y bebiendo un licor importado, nos dedicamos a conocernos más, cosas simples como nuestro color favorito, música que escuchamos, etc; por cierto, la canción que siempre escuchaba cuando yo estaba cerca, lo hacía a propósito, razón por la cual la estuvimos cantando, vimos algunas películas y yo me quede dormida. Desperté en una habitación enorme con cambios de ropa que aproveche al levantarme.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme por la espalda, y un beso en mi mejilla derecha.

— ¿Qué desayunaremos?

— Es una sorpresa, solo espero que no se queme como el pavo de anoche

Sonreí.

—Deja eso y abrígate, salgamos a la nieve.-dijo quitándome el folder y poniéndolo donde estaba

Nos tomamos de las manos y subimos a cambiarnos.

La foto que había escogido no estaba entre sus opciones, era una foto de el con los brazos cruzados y viendo de reojo a la chica que estaba junto a él viendo su libreta, esa chica, era yo.

* * *

><p>* Para los que no supieron cual canción era el nombre es Just the way you are<p>

antes que nada ¡Feliz Navidad a todos mis queridos lectores! espero que les haya gustado y que el Ooc me haya salido /:

Noblee, espero que te haya gustado mucho, no se si era lo que tu esperabas y me esforcé lo mas que pude para que saliera Ooc (No es mi especialidad) fue escrito con mucho cariño para ti ^^

Espero sus comentarios y que esta noche se la pasen muy bien en compañía de sus amigos y/o familia

un abrazo de su amiga Risu-chan xD

nos leemos en la próxima ^^


End file.
